What's your favorite Pokemon?
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: Who knew a question like that would be so serious? Especially from her, 1 of the most un-serious People in our group of friends. Why did she think it as a matter of Life and Death? Who would think that she would actually do this to us? It's completely crazy, And who would think of those things to actually exist in our world, Our dimension? It's crazy just thinking about it.
1. Chapter 1 - Weird

**Okay, This is my New Story, What's Your Favorite Pokemon? Enjoy! Also, I got this story completely from a friend at school, No She didn't directly give me the story idea, She asked a question then got all weird about it, And so I decided to turn it into a story, Just changing it to involve Pokemon.  
**

**This story does not use me and my Friends real names, So don't go looking up Kristina Walker, Cause she's not real... Unless she is real.**

**The question she asked was... Owl or Wolf?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Weird

Finally, School had Finally started up again, and this year, Me, Kristina Walker, I, am high school bound. Lake Mineolla High School that is, A beautiful campus, A huge Gym, The smell of nervousness, That's all I was ready for. My first day as a Freshman, And starting in a school as cool as this one, It was more like a blessing than a curse, Unlike most schools... Anyway, This school doesn't use textbooks and all of that stuff... This school uses iPad's, iPads as textbooks, iPads as Paper, Heck, iPads as calculators, This was a very exciting twist to school.

Originally... It was supposed to be 4 Periods a day, 4 Different Periods the next day. But something happened, and now were here for 7 periods a day, No changes on opposite days.

I grew more and more excited, Looking for my Group Of Friends, Myra, The Fun Loving one. Jason, The Cool and Confident Control Freak. Ben, The Funny but Smart guy. Then Jordan, He gets pretty crazy at school, Just for laughs I guess, and he's actually pretty cool and serious over Xbox Live.

I walked inside the cafeteria, Knowing 1 of my friends would be there, Most likely. As I took a guess at which one of them would be here, I looked around the Cafeteria.

After around 5 minutes searching, I found not 1, But all of my friends sitting at a Table. I smiled as I sat at the table with them, Just getting into the middle of a conversation.

"I think my Favorite Pokemon would be Charmander, He's one of the first 9 on the PokeDex and he can breath fire, Who wouldn't want to breath fire?" Jason said as I sat down.

"Charmander? Weak, Why Charmander?" I responded.

"Kristina, Charmander is Bad Ass! He can do so much cool stuff, and His final evolution is in the Super Smash Bros. games."

I sighed,"You really have to bring up Super Smash Bros.? Again?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Hey," Myra started,"What's your favorite Pokemon?"

"Hmm... I'd need to th-" Myra cut me off.

"Give me an answer!"

"Let me think about it!"

"Give me an answer by the end of the day!"

"Okay Okay... I'll give you my answer then."

"Thank you," Myra stood up and walked away.

"Guys this is weird... Myra usually never acts like this," I said.

"Yeah," Jordan began,"She's not this serious about stuff..."

I shrugged,"I guess it's nothing."

"Yeah..."

"So... What did you say your Favorite Pokemon was?"

"Kristina, I said it was Piplup, Not only is he like a penguin, But he's from Gen 4, One of my top 6 generations."

"Uhh... Jordan... There only is 6 generations," Ben stated.

"Yeah, I know," Jordan replied.

"What about you Ben?" I asked.

"Well, I said Lucario, But then she yelled at me, and said Basic Evolutions only, So I went with Riolu."

"Nice."

"And yet you don't think Charmander is nice?" Jason asked.

"Jason, You need to learn to deal with jokes," I replied.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS A JOKE!" Jason yelled, Gathering everyone's attention, Which got me a bit nervous, Since everyone currently in the cafeteria besides us, We're either Juniors or Seniors.

I simply got up and walked outside, Leaving Jason to deal with the awkwardness,'I hope he can deal with the awkwardness... Or should I say... Hawkwardness,' I laughed to my self, Knowing the joke only worked because the school mascot is a Hawk, and the sports teams are named, The hawks.

I looked behind me and saw Jordan and Ben walking up to me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, I know we didn't get a chance... But can we look at each others schedules?" Ben asked.

"Sure," I handed Ben my schedule as he handed me his.

I really couldn't see his schedule good enough to be able to read it, But after 10 seconds Ben handed me his schedule,"Dangit!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I only have 1 class with you."

"Oh..."

The bell rang, Telling us it was time to make our way to advisory.

"Well, See ya!" I told Jordan and Ben.

"See ya!" Jordan and Ben said in unison.

Nothing much happened in Advisory, We watched a PowerPoint, We were given some forms to sign and we were given a copy of our schedule that showed our lunch, I had Second.

When the bell rang I quickly made my way to 1st period, Taking a seat in front of Ben and to the left by 1 seat.

"Hey Ben, You excited?" I asked.

"You bet I am, I can't wait to see what we'll learn today," He responded.

"Still pretty weird about Myra right?"

"Yeah... I wonder what that was all about."

I looked at the front door of the classroom, To see Jason walking in just as the Late Bell Rang.

"Look who's here," I pointed to Jason as Ben looked where I was pointing.

"Oh, Hey Jason!" Ben said.

"Hey Ben, Kristina," Jason said, Taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Jason," I finally said.

"So, What have you 2 been talking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh, Nothing much, Just how weird Myra was this morning," Ben answered.

"Yeah, She was a bit off today, I've known her for a long time and she's never actually been that serious or hell bent on something," Jason said.

I looked around the room, Which I hadn't gotten the chance to see completely yet, I looked in front of my computer, I saw a white board, Just above the white board it said Drafting 1/ Level 2, and just under the white board, It said Mr. Latin, Our Drafting teacher.

Suddenly, I heard my name be called, I rose my hand high and said "Here" Thinking it might of just been attendance.

After 1st Period, I walked up to 2nd Period, English class with Mr. Lenton.

I sat in a seat and lied my head down on my desk, Just to think for a bit.

After 2 minutes I looked at the front door, Seeing Myra walk in, Sitting on the other side of the room. I would've walked up to her and sat with her, But she sat somewhere with a good bunch of other people.

2nd period was nothing much really, Just learning about our teacher, And answering some questions, Stuff like that.

Then 3rd period came along, Me and Myra had HOPE, Or what the school tried to pass off as P.E. that you were forced to pass. The only thing different being we had different hope teachers, While she sat where Coach Donovan taught, I had to sit where Coach Mueno taught.

After 20 minutes he split us off, Same with Donovan's class.

I walked up to Myra, Before I could say anything, She began talking, Asking me a question,"What's your favorite Pokemon?"

"I-I'm still thinking..." I answered.

"Hurry up! This is a matter of Life and Death!"

"How? How the fuck is it a matter of life and fucking death?"

Before she could answer, Coach Mueno pulled me away, Scolded me for Cursing, and made me sit to the side for the rest of the period.

I tried to meet up with Myra on the way to 4th Period, I even asked her the same question, She replied with,"Why should I answer such a stupid question?"

"You we're asking us? Why can't I ask you?" I asked.

"Cause I refuse to answer," Myra walked away.

It turns out we had the same 4th Period anyway, Ms. Luentesta's [LL - Wen - Test - Ah) Introduction to Informational Technology class. Me and Myra were seated on opposite sides of the room, Which really pissed me off.

Then, We were sent to 5th Period, I had Ms. Green's Environmental Science class.

I practically fell asleep during the class, Ms. Green not really noticing, Somehow.

Then I went to lunch, I had nobody to sit with.

Then 6th Period, Mrs. LapDun's Agriculture class, We learned about the teacher... That's pretty much it.

Then Final Period, Last class, I had with Myra and Jason, Myra just being weird and Jason and Me listening to the Teacher, We talked about basic Algebra stuff.

After that, There was nothing else to do, We split off and went our separate ways home.

Later that night, I thought to myself, It was around 9 PM where I lived, Here in Florida.

"Why does she think that question is so serious, That it's a matter of Life and Death?"

Suddenly, My Cell Phone rang. As I picked it up and looked at the screen, I saw a picture of Myra, She had Blonde hair, Curled up into a pretty long Pony Tail and She wore a Pink Dress. (This is not her actual appearance in real life)

I answered the phone to hear her breathing.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

"What is your favorite Pokemon!?" Myra practically yelled into my ear.

"Eevee! There, You happy?"

"Very much," I imagined in my head her smiling, Probably what she did anyway.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Come to my house... Now," Myra hung up the phone.

Not knowing what to do, I asked my Mom if she could take me to Myra's house... For a... Sleepover. She agreed.

As I got ready, Putting on my Skinny Jeans and my Blue top, Myra called again, I answered,"I'm getting ready now, My Mom's gonna drive me."

"Good, Everyone else is here," She hung up again.

I got in the car, Sitting in the passenger seat as I waited for my Mom to come out and Drive me.

After a while my Mom finally came, I didn't bother asking her what took her so long.

When we pulled into Myra's driveway, I got out of the car and thanked my Mom, As I walked closer to Myra's door, My Mother spoke,"Where are your Pajamas?

"Myra said I could borrow hers!"

"Okay, Bye hunny," My Mom pulled out of the driveway.

As I walked closer and closer to the door I got more and more nervous, What could happen tonight? Would this change my life? If it did, Would it be for better or for worse?

I slowly knocked on her door, She opened it in seconds, Like she had been waiting at the front door the whole time. As I walked in I saw Jason's body on the ground, With a bunch blood on his forehead.

I looked around and noticed Ben and Jordan as well, Just like Jason, Knocked out with a bunch of blood on their foreheads.

As I grew more and more worried, I began to speak,"Wh-What happen-ed to th-em?"

Before Myra answered, I felt something hit me on the forehead, Knocking me out as I fell to the floor, Unconscious.

The last thing I heard before I went into full consciousness, Was a very creepy giggle from Myra.

* * *

**OMG!? What's gonna happen to Kristina and the others at Myra's house? You can guess but you might be... Right... Okay, That's all, I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - How?

**Okay, Chapter 2 everybody, So... This time I'm using something called WordPad instead of the Regular thing, So yeah... If there is any difference, That's probably why.**

* * *

Chapter 2

How?

After what seemed like hours... Days... Possibly weeks in an unconscious state, I woke up. I looked around the room, But... This wasn't where I had been knocked out. This was just a room, With no windows, Little things on the walls, Showing the outside, I wouldn't call them windows, More like... What the cats and dogs have in sealed cages so they can breath, And a bowl of water.

I groaned as I put my hand over my forehead, Still in pain from what had occured. But... My hand felt a little... Different.

As I looked at my arm I could see... Brown... Fur? Actually, Now that I can see it, The brown fur was all over my body! Little bits of cream fur as well! Oh god, What had happened to me!?

My expression changed from pained to worried.

I decided to stand up, I somehow couldn't stand up on my 2 feet, I would have to do it Dog and Cat style for a while.

I looked behind me to see more cream fur poking just above my back, Dangling over it.

I had this... Weird thought that I should try and grab it. But, I was able to keep the urge locked away in my body as I had thought of what it could be.

Could it be a tail? No, It couldn't be possible, I was a human. The only way it would be possible for me to have a tail would be for me to be dreaming.

Then it occured to me, Dreaming, I must have been dreaming, And this was all but nothing, Just a little itty bitty dream as I slept for the next day of school.

I threw my body against the wall of the room, Me then noticing that I was actually pretty big in the room.

I probably took up half of the whole room just standing in it.

Suddenly, The door, Which didn't look like a door at all, It looked more like a door to a dog/cat cage, Opened up, and someones arms pulled inside and took me out.

No matter how much I resisted, This person was hell bent on picking me up.

I was at a very... Tall height. That scared me a lot, Since I was scared to death of heights. As I looked down while being held in the persons arms, I noticed the thing I was in, From this height, It looked really small. That got me thinking.

H-How come I'm small enough to fit in that small of a cage? I-I'd probably get s-s-stuck in there... And perish, all alone.

That's another thing about me, I always see the negative side of things. Something bad happens, Someone else may be thinking that something or someone will help them at some point, Or they can do it on their own. Me, I'd give up right away, accepting fate.

Then, Something came down and hit me hard on the side of the cheek as I grew more and more flustered. What had I done wrong?

I looked at what hit me, Seeing Myra.

She began yelling at me,"WHEN I TELL YOU TO LOOK AT ME! YOU LOOK AT ME!"

The thing is, I don't really take Myra that seriously, And even if I did, I didn't hear her.

Myra sighed an angry sigh,"Look, Your staying at my place tonight... and tomorrow... and the next day... and until you DIE! UNDERSTAND ME?"

My eyes grew wide in shock as I quickly nodded.

"Good, Now go play with the others," Myra threw me down onto the ground hard, I began to walk away, Seeing a door in my way, Only the door was so much bigger than I was.

I walked around Myra's room, I had known it was Myra's room cause I've been in her room quite a bit. I saw the cage I was in, This time, It looked a bit... Bigger than me.

In a panic, Like I had been the whole time, I turned over to Myra's dresser, I tried to jump on top of it, Which was what I actually thought to be pretty easy, Surprising seeing me in my current height predicament.

I looked in the her mirror, which she conveneitly had on top of her dresser, To see an... Eevee? A-a-a Pokemon?

But Pokemon d-d-dont exist. Th-This is Planet Earth, Pokemon is just a game, Nothing more.

To my right I saw 3 Pokemon sleeping all together with eachother, A Riolu, A Charmander and A Piplup.

Okay, This is getting really weird, I thought to my self as I saw the 3 Pokemon.

I decided after at most 20 minutes of thinking to wake the 3 up.

I didn't really know how to approach how to wake them up, I couldn't use water cause it would hurt the Charmander.

I didn't know what to do, I just went ahead and decided to wake them up gently.

As I slowly shook the Charmanders body, Me being right in front of it's eyes, it yawned, It's eyes fluttering open.

"Hello?" I said, Or at least, That's what I tried to say, all that came out was 'Eevee?'

The Charmander's eyes shot from partway open to completely open in shock, As it screamed, Falling off of the dresser taking the Riolu and the Piplup with it.

Whoever these Pokemon were, They looked like they hadn't much, Especially the Piplup.

But, I needed to ask them what was going on, I needed to see what all was different.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 2, Sorry if it's a bit short, The WordPad doesn't have a word counter, So I won't know how big this is until I put the document into Fanfiction. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, If you did, Follow or Favorite it, and maybe even drop a Review, Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
